Jalousie
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Il l'aurait. Cette histoire n'allait pas durer et il allait enfin pouvoir l'avoir. Mu finirait dans son temple et tant pis pour si son coeur était déjà prit.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le troisième volume de ma "saga du sanctuire" Je vous propose ici la suite de "En bon voisinage" et de "Avoir un enfant de toi" Je ne sais pas si la lecture de ces deux autres histoires est vraiment indispensable pour la compréhesion de celle-ci, mais je pense qu'il est qu'en même préférable de les avoir lu. Pour rappel, Angelo et Mu on un enfant, le petit Aiolos. Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulé depuis l'arrivé de l'enfant au sanctuaire que déjà des jalousies naissent. Nos couples seront-ils assez fort pour passer au dessus de ça ?

Nouveaux couples et retour d'ancien couples !

/!\ Yaoi /!\ Inutile de continuer à lire si vous n'aimez pas ce genre !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tu seras à moi**

Seiya se pencha sur le berceau et sourit à l'enfant qui s'y trouvait. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le bébé se mit à pousser de petits cris de joie. Il tendit les mains en l'air et attrapa une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme qui fit la grimace. Cet enfant avait déjà une de ces forces, c'en était à peine croyable. Mais il est vrai que lorsqu'on connaissait ses parents, on ne trouvait plus rien d'anormal à ce qu'un petit bout de cette taille puisse déjà faire de tels dégâts. Le chevalier Pégase se recula en continuant à sourire, de petites larmes de douleur ayant fait leurs apparitions aux coins de ses yeux. Il se tourna vers les deux heureux papas qui regardaient fièrement leur progéniture.

« Il est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? » s'émerveilla le terrible chevalier du Cancer. « Il a hérité de ma force et de celle de Mu. »

« Vous risquez d'avoir du mal quand il ferra sa crise d'adolescence. » répondit joyeusement le japonais en tentant d'éviter le regard du chevalier du Cancer.

Les autres chevaliers de bronze qui étaient jusqu'à présent restés en retrait s'approchèrent à leur tour du landau pour contempler ce cadeau des Dieux. Shun ne pu retenir un cri de surprise quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient exactement la même couleur que ceux du chevalier du Bélier.

« Les Dieux ont fait du beau travail, ça on peut le dire. »

Voilà déjà six mois que les Dieux avaient offert à Mu et Angelo ce petit enfant, le déposant au pied du temple du Bélier. Ce dernier le montrait partout, disant à tout le monde que cet enfant était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. Il était le symbole de son amour pour le Cancer, cet amour tellement fort qui existait entre les deux hommes. Ils l'avaient appelé Aiolos, comme le grand chevalier du Sagittaire qui quinze ans plus tôt avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de la déesse Athéna. Cette dernière s'était montrée très heureuse du choix de ce nom.

C'était la première fois que les bronzes remettaient les pieds aux sanctuaires depuis des mois. Ils avaient longuement hésité avant de venir voir l'enfant, n'approuvant pas le choix de Mu de s'être mit en couple avec un homme tel que le chevalier du Cancer. Mais ils avaient fini par se laisser convaincre par Saorie qui les harcelait régulièrement pour qu'ils viennent saluer l'enfant, ne serait ce que par respect pour le Bélier. Et ils devaient bien admettre que le tableau que formait cette famille était touchant. Même Death Mask semblait être devenu plus humain. Pour les bronzes, s'était tout d'abords l'amour de Mu qui l'avait changé de la sorte même si, à leurs yeux, rien ne pourrait jamais pardonné les actes qu'il avait commit du temps où Saga était au pouvoir.

Hyoga prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça un instant en souriant. Cet enfant avait le don de se faire aimer sans même avoir besoin de parler. Il suffisait de regarder ses grands yeux clairs pour tomber sous son charme. Du coin de l'œil, Ikki regarda son ami le saint de glace bercer l'enfant et se sentit devenir jaloux. Remarquant que son frère le regardait en ricanant, le Phoenix se mit à rougir et se mit quelque peu en retrait.

Sunreï, la fiancée de Shiryu entra à son tour dans le temple du Bélier. Hyoga se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille regardait fixement l'enfant, n'osant pas l'approcher. Croyant lui faire plaisir, le Cygne s'approcha d'elle et lui mit le petit dans les bras. Elle le blottit contre son cœur, respirant l'odeur de bébé qui se dégageait de lui. Son fiancé la regarda faire tristement. Elle reposa finalement l'enfant dans son berceau et fondit en larme avant de ressortir du temple aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, son amant sur les talons.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda innocemment le chevalier des Poissons qui s'était jusque là tenu derrière le Cancer, sa main prisonnier de celle de Shura.

« Elle veut un bébé. » répondit simplement Pégase. « Ça fait plusieurs mois que Shiryu et elle essayent de… Enfin vous voyez quoi. Mais elle n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte. »

« Peut-être ne peut-elle pas avoir d'enfant. » suggéra le Capricorne. « Elle ne serrait pas la première femme de chevalier à avoir ce problème. »

« On y a déjà pensé. On l'a même envoyé chez un spécialiste, mais tout va bien de ce côté-là. Ça semble venir de Shiryu. Elle lui en veut car elle pense qu'il ne veut pas avoir d'enfant. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. On entendait seulement le petit gazouiller dans son berceau. Hyoga se sentait honteux. Tout comme Seiya il savait que son amie voulait un bébé. Ils vivaient tous ensemble dans la grande maison de Saorie. Cette dernière n'y vivait plus, préférant passer plus de temps au sanctuaire. Ils n'avaient aucun secret les uns pour les autres et il lui aurait de toute façon été difficile de ne pas entendre les pleurs de la jeune femme qui dormait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne à chaque fois qu'un de ses tests de grosses était négatif. Mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que tenir le bébé de Mu la mettrait dans un tel état. Il pensait qu'elle voulait prendre l'enfant mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

« Le mariage à lieu quand déjà ? » se renseigna Angelo.

« Dans deux mois. Il sera célébré ici. Je crois qu'elle aurait bien voulu qu'on avance la date. Elle s'imagine qu'une fois qu'ils seront mariés elle tombera plus facilement enceinte. Mais Saorie a refusé. Elle a dit : la date c'est la date. »

« Toujours aussi têtu. » remarqua le Cygne en secouant la tête.

Les bronzes restèrent dans le temple encore quelques minutes avant de le quitter pour retrouver leurs deux amis. Mu les invita à venir manger dans son temple le soir même, mais ils déclinèrent poliment l'invitation.

Aphrodite alla s'installer au salon et se mit à regarder fixement le mur. Il savait très bien pourquoi les bronzes ne voulaient pas venir manger avec eux. Sa présence, et celle du Cancer, les mettaient mal à l'aise. Les bronzes les prenaient pour des assassins. Ils ne leur avaient pas pardonné la bataille du sanctuaire. Il aurait pourtant tout donné pour pouvoir se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Angelo à son tour entra dans la pièce, le coupant dans ses pensés.

« Shura aide Mu à nourrir le petit. » dit simplement le Cancer avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

« Ils ne nous ont pas invité. »

« De quoi ? »

« Les bronzes. On leur a parlé du mariage, on leur a tendu une perche, mais ils ne nous ont pas invités. Ils ne doivent pas vouloir de nous à leur cérémonie. »

« Ne dit pas ça. » Mais le Cancer savait que son ami avait raison. Mu et Shura avaient déjà reçu leurs cartons d'invitations et pas eux, alors qu'ils vivaient tous les quatre au sanctuaire.

Les deux amis entendirent leurs amants respectifs rirent dans le salon et leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Jamais ils ne serraient considéré comme « digne de confiance ».

Dans la maison de la Vierge, Shaka fulminait. Il faisait les cents pats dans sa demeure tout en lançant de temps à autre une injure. Assis sur le seul canapé du salon, Milo et Camus le regardaient faire en souriant. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi leur ami était dans un tel état, et cela les amusait grandement. Voir la Vierge en colère avait toujours été un spectacle très distrayant, bien qu'il soit très rare de le voir dans un tel état de rage. Ce dernier se tourna finalement vers ses invités, le visage rougit par la colère.

« Vous avez fini de rire tous les deux ? »

« Du calme mon joli. Ce n'est pas méchant. »

Le blond attrapa une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, semblant récupérer une partie de son calme habituelle. Sur le divan, Camus embrassa son voisin dans le cou, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Milo le regarda avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser.

Depuis combien de temps sortaient-ils ensemble maintenant ? Deux ans ? Trois ans ? Oui, sans doute trois ans, si on ne tenait pas compte de ces quelques mois que le saint de glace avait passé en enfer, tué par son propre disciple lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. A ce souvenir, la gorge du Scorpion se serra. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de son amour.

« Vous avez bientôt fini de vous regarder avec ces yeux de poissons pas frais ? »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire, mais pas un seul petit sourire ne vînt éclairer le visage de la Vierge. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte de son temple, le regard fixé sur la demeure de Mu, son cosmos tendu vers ce qui se passait là bas. »

« Les bronzes viennent de partir. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Tu espionne Mu maintenant ? »

La Vierge rougit. Oui, ça lui arrivait fréquemment d'espionner son ancien amant. Il tendait son cosmos vers son temple et tentait de deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Certains soirs, il pouvait rester pendant des heures assis sur les marches de son temple à sentir les cosmos de Mu et Angelo réunis. Il se sentait mal, il se donnait l'impression de faire du voyeurisme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puisque aucun des deux autres cosmos ne tentaient de l'éloigner, il ne voyait pas où était le mal.

« Il devrait être à moi. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« De qui tu parles ? »

« De Mu bien sur. Il devrait être avec moi. C'est moi qu'il devrait embrasser le soir et avec qui il devrait passer ses nuits et non ce… cet… ce rebu de la chevalerie. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. »

« Mais c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce qu'un être aussi pur et tendre que Mu pouvait faire avec quelqu'un comme Death Mask ? »

Les deux amants ne répondirent pas, mais leur silence était bien plus éloquent que tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Bien sur qu'à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble ils se demandaient pourquoi le Bélier avait choisi un homme tel que lui, mais ils tentaient de ne pas juger. Ses choix lui appartenaient après tout.

« Même les bronzes ne lui ont pas pardonnés. Ils ont pardonnés à tout le monde sauf à lui et à cette raclure de chevalier du Poisson. A votre avis pourquoi ont-ils attendu si longtemps pour venir voir leur enfant ? »

Il y eu un lourd silence pesant.

« Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas énervé de voir ce monstre avec un enfant ? »

Milo serra les mains sur ses cuisses. Camus posa une main douce sur les siennes pour tenter de le calmer, en vain. Il savait à quel point le Scorpion désirait un enfant, et il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir lui en donner un. Même Angelo avait pu faire ça pour Mu ! Il se sentait triste. Quand la voix de son amant s'éleva, elle était tendue et froide.

« Bien sûr que si. Cet enfant, ça fait des mois qu'on prit tous les matins et tous les soirs pour l'avoir. Et Lui il implore Zeus pendant quelques pauvres petits semaines et on lui fait ce merveilleux présent ! C'est injuste, cet enfant aurait dû nous appartenir. Nous sommes ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps et notre couple est bien plus stable ! »

Shaka se mit à rire.

« Pour avoir le droit d'élever un enfant il faut pouvoir émouvoir les Dieux, et il semblerait que votre histoire si banal n'est pas suffit. Comment ça a commencé tous les deux déjà ? Ce n'est pas un soir où vous êtes revenu au sanctuaire complètement fait ? A ce rythme là, Shura et le Poisson auront eux aussi un bébé que vous vous n'aurez toujours rien. »

Milo resserra un peu plus ses poings, perçant la fine peau de ses paumes. Le sang se mit à couler, imbibant le tissu de son pantalon. Camus voulu se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser mais le Scorpion se recula, ne voulant pas de la pitié de son amant.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ecoutez moi tous les deux. On va faire en sorte de briser leur couple. Il faut les détruire. Death Mask hors course, il me sera facile de récupérer Mu. Et vous, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre l'enfant. »

« Et comment s'y prendre pour les séparer ? Ils sont plus soudés que les doigts d'une main. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais Mu sera à moi. Oui, Mu, tu seras à moi. »

* * *

_Review pour l'auteur ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens !

Voici le chapitre 2. Désolé pour le retard (je suis impardonable) mais entre les cours et les stages, enfin je vous détaille pas tout. Bonne lecture et surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : La machine se met en marche

Seiya descendit l'escalier en baillant. Il entra dans la salle à mangé et y découvrit Shiryu qui tournait sa cuillère dans son café sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Pégase se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas déranger son ami qui semblait une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensés. Il voulu faire demi tour mais le Dragon releva la tête avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Ce dernier tenta un sourire mais ce fut un désastre et il replongea la tête sur son bol.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. » murmura la chevalier pégase, toujours sur le bas de la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir dès que son ami le lui demanderait.

« Ne dis donc pas de bêtises. Tu veux un café ? »

Le brun acquiesça et entra totalement dans la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse de ce breuvage qu'il consommait à longueur de journée et s'installa aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il voulu poser une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir mais se retint à la dernière minute. Il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas et il savait également qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire sonnerait faux.

« On a encore essayé. »

Seiya rougit. Il savait de quoi son ami parlait, mais ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise d'évoquer le sujet avec lui. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aurait aimé qu'une fille fasse partit de leur petit groupe. Elle aurait pu soutenir Sunreï et peut-être parler plus librement avec le Dragon de ce « petit » problème.

« Et ? »

« Ben comme d'hab. Va savoir pourquoi, ça ne marche pas. On a beau faire elle ne tombe pas enceinte. Elle est dans la chambre à pleurer tout ce qu'elle sait. Et… Elle m'en veut. »

« Et tu… tu es sur que tu veux bien un… enfin je veux dire, peut-être que tes pouvoirs bloquent le processus ou que… »

Le Dragon eut un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose. Il tourna une nouvelle fois sa cuillère dans sa tasse avant de relever la tête.

« Bien sur, même si elle commence à penser le contraire. Je veux un enfant autant qu'elle… Même si cela signifie qu'il sera tant pour nous de partir. On ne pourra pas rester avec vous à la fondation avec un enfant. Un enfant ça doit avoir une maison avec un papa et une maman. Je devrais trouver un boulot et elle deviendra une femme au foyer pour s'occuper du petit. »

Il poussa un soupir. Son ami le regarda en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire à ça, bien que ce soit une vision des choses à laquelle il n'avait pas encore pensé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la venu au monde d'un enfant bouleverserait tant les choses. Le mariage allait avoir lieu dans un mois et trois semaines. Peut-être qu'alors l'enfant miracle arrivera enfin. Mais soudain le saint de bronze ne fut plus tellement sur de vouloir que son ami ait un enfant, car cela voudrait dire qu'ils devraient se séparer de vivre comme deux bons copains et non plus comme deux frères…

* * *

Angelo sortit de son temple en souriant. Son amour dormait encore et le petit ne se réveillerait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Il avait fait une vie à ses parents pendant la nuit, réclamant un biberon qu'il jugeait de toute évidence essentiel à sa survie, et le Cancer savait très bien que lorsqu'il se réveillait pendant la nuit le petit Ailos dormait relativement tard le lendemain matin.

Les mains résolument enfoncées dans ses poches, le chevalier sortit du sanctuaire sans se faire voir. Pour le moment l'endroit était complètement vide et il lui fut facile de se rendre en ville sans croiser personne. Il fit un rapide petit tour des vitrines des commerces, s'attardant de tant à autre devant des vêtements qui plairaient à son amant, ou des vêtements qui lui plairait de le voir porter. Il regardait également les vitrines des magasins de jouets, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait prendre pour faire plaisir au deuxième amour de sa vie. Bien sur le petit avait déjà un temple remplit de jouet et de peluches, le temple du Cancer n'étant plus habité servant à présent de « placard géant » à jouet, mais il aimait lui faire plaisir et le petit s'amusait toujours avec ses nouveaux jouets, ou au moins avec l'emballage de ces jouets. Il arriva finalement devant une boutique de mariage. La vitrine était pleine de robes blanches en tout genre. Il se demanda furtivement quelle robe porterait la jeune fiancée du dragon. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois au sanctuaire depuis le retour des bronzes pour préparer le mariage, bien qu'elle ne soit plus jamais repassée dans le temple de Mu depuis qu'elle était partie en pleurant à la vue du bébé. Il la trouvait belle et se dit que la première robe qu'il voyait, une robe assez simple mettant agréablement les hanches et le décolleté en valeur sans pour autant ne montrer que ça, lui irait à merveille. Il poussa un soupir en se rappelant qu'il ne verrait jamais quelle robe elle avait choisi. Aphrodite et lui n'avaient toujours pas reçus d'invitation pour le mariage et les deux amis commençaient à se dire qu'ils n'en recevraient jamais. Shura et Mu tentaient bien de leur remonter le moral, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Mu avait même proposé de ne pas se rendre au mariage s'il n'y allait pas, mais Angelo ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça. Mu était invité et c'était bien normal. Shiryu et lui étaient amis depuis bien longtemps et les bronzes s'occupaient à merveille de l'apprenti du chevalier du Bélier. Il devait se rendre au mariage. Pour sa part, il comprenait la réaction des saints de bronze. Après tout, il avait tenté de tuer Shiryu et avait mit la vie de sa petite amie en danger.

Le Cancer détourna enfin ses yeux de la vitrine et reprit son chemin, la tête pleine de question et de choses contradictoire. Il comprenait les bronzes mais en même temps leur en voulait de le tenir ainsi à l'écart. Et puis, Aphrodite n'avait rien à voir avec son combat contre le chevalier du dragon lors de la bataille du sanctuaire et pourtant lui aussi était tenu à l'écart.

Il arriva finalement à sa destination. Il entra dans la boulangerie et en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet rempli de petits pains et de croissants pour son amour. Il chasse bien vite ses sombres pensées de son esprit et reprit sa route en chemin inverse, souriant déjà en imaginant le visage de Mu s'illuminer devant ce petit déjeuné improvisé.

Il entra dans le sanctuaire et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers son temple. Il passa devant la maison des bronzes et fronça les sourcils en entendant des pleurs provenant d'une des chambres. C'était les pleurs d'une femme. Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui convenait de faire dans une telle situation, avant de reprendre son chemin en secouant la tête. Cette femme ne pouvait être que la copine du dragon. Elle devait très certainement pleurer pour cet enfant qu'elle espérait tant et qui ne voulait pas venir. Il était bien mal placé pour aller la voir. Il s'imaginait déjà entrer dans sa chambre et lui dire que ce n'était pas bien grave si elle ne tombait pas enceinte, qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle avait la vie devant elle alors que lui avait son petit bout qui dormait bien sagement dans le temple de son petit ami.

Il monta les premières marches menant à ce qu'il considérait à présent comme son propre temple avant de relever la tête. Il fut surpris de découvrir le chevalier de la Vierge assit dans l'escalier à quelques mètres de lui. Que venait faire cet idiot ici ? Le sang du chevalier ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait très bien que Mu et Shaka avait été amants et il ne supportait pas que le blondinet approche de son amour. Il savait très bien que la Vierge voulait récupérer son amour et le Cancer était très jaloux.

« Bonjour Death Mask. »

« Ne m'appel pas comme ça. » grogna le chevalier en arrivant à son niveau.

« Et comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Le Cancer avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se faire appeler Masque de Mort et il ne supportait plus d'entendre ce nom. Il faisait partit de son autre vie, celle où il était un meurtrier, une ordure, un coureur. Maintenant il était quelqu'un de neuf et il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne lui rappeler tout ce qu'il était avant de sortir avec Mu.

« Comment ? Angelo ? Je trouve que Death Mask te va beaucoup mieux. Ce nom est plus approprié au personnage je trouve. » répondit la Vierge en hochant la tête.

Le Cancer poussa un grognement, bien décidé à ne pas répondre aux provocations de l'autre. Il voulut le dépasser mais le chevalier s'était levé et lui barrait à présent la route. Le cosmos de l'ancien Masque de Mort augmenta légèrement mais il tenta de le contrôler. L'endroit n'était pas idéal pour une confrontation avec un de ces pairs.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« A toi ? Rien. Je ne veux rien de toi. Ce que je veux, c'est Mu, et seulement Mu. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser la place ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être. Après tout, tu ne le mérites pas. Mu est quelqu'un de très doux et de très calme. Il a toujours été un pacifiste qui n'aime pas voir les autres mourir autour de lui. Et toi Death Mask, tu es la mort incarné. Les hommes mouraient comme des mouches autour de toi, tes mains sont tachées par ce sang que tu as fait coulé. Comme oses-tu toucher Mu avec ces mains si sales de tant de meurtres ? »

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi. »

Mais les paroles de Shaka trouvaient déjà un écho dans l'esprit du chevalier. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas regardé son amour dormir en se disant qu'il ne méritait pas un tel bonheur, que Mu était trop bien pour lui, bien trop pure pour l'homme qu'il était ?

« Tout le monde se demande ce que Mu fait avec toi. Même les chevaliers de bronzes, qui ne sont pourtant pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Ils m'ont pardonné à moi, et pourtant j'ai tenté de les tuer, j'ai même détruit Ikki sous leurs yeux. Même Shun m'a pardonné et vient me voir régulièrement, et pourtant c'est son frère que j'ai tenté d'anéantir devant lui. Ils ont compris que j'avait fait ça uniquement par sens du devoir. Mais toi, et cette raclure d'Aphrodite, vous vous battiez pour le pouvoir et pour le plaisir de tuer. Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était d'accrocher un nouveau crâne dans ton temple. »

« Tu mens. »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage jusqu'à présent neutre de la vierge.

« Tu tremble chevalier. Ainsi donc tu sais que j'ai raison. Mu est trop bien pour toi. Réfléchi à ce que je vais te dire : personne ne veut de toi ici. »

Et sans plus rien ajouter, le saint d'or tourna les talons et s'en alla sans plus rien ajouter. Angelo se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce que venait de dire ce monstre était-il vrai ? N'avait-il pas sa place ici ?

« Angelo ? Chéri qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le Cancer tourna la tête et regarda Mu qui se tenait en haut des marches. Il était si beau. Etait-ce Shaka qui avait raison ? Mu était-il trop bien pour lui ?

* * *

Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ?


End file.
